I'm Not Bitter
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: Sequel to If We're Honest. Kyoya finds himself with a life he never signed up for. In the aftermath of If We're Honest, will Kyoya be able to move forward or will he be stuck? Can he discover the truth about Dani, and will it destroy him like it did her? Life isn't easy, and Kyoya will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

I hear everything Mei tells Dani. I hear the shots and watch Dani run. I follow, my legs working on their own. Now I sit in the ER, my father on his way. It was all for nothing. She had fallen so far. The doctor told me an hour ago that Dani would go straight to surgery. Now I watch him walk out with the look of death on his face. "Mr. Ootori," the doctor calls. I force myself up, following him to an empty hallway. "We did everything we could. However, in our examination, we found out something. Did you know she was pregnant?"

"She had a miscarriage about six months ago," I stumble. "Wh-what do you mean 'was'? Is she okay?" The doctor looks at the ground.

"Dani didn't make it. We were able to save the child though, a girl. The baby is about five months. We will be keeping her in NICU for now while her lungs finish developing. It's a miracle the child is alive at all. It looks as though Dani was back on drugs, and after all the blood loss… I am sorry for your loss," the doctor explains. I nod slowly.

"Wh-where is the baby now?" I ask, my mouth dry. The doctor points down the hall.

"Make a left at the end of the hall and it's your third door on the right," the doctor tells me. I start walking, my head spinning. I see a bathroom, and I go in. I turn on the water in the sink and splash it on my face. I grab the sides of the sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I dry my glasses off and take a deep breath. Everything I knew about Dani was a lie. I knew she was strange, when we were children. She was always off. Now I know. The woman I gave my heart to was a psychopath. No, that can't be it. Multi personality? Mei did seem to hint at it. That has to be it. One side was a psychopath, but the other was just a broken girl. Now both are dead. The doctor's words hit me. I have a daughter. I try and think through things. Five months… That was when I… I feel sick now.

As I step out of the bathroom, I feel worse. I see the rest of the Host Club running towards me. "Kyoya! We just heard," Tamaki breathes. He doesn't even wait for me to respond before hugging me tightly, the others soon following.

"Get off of me," I growl. We all disentangle and I lean back against the wall.

"Are you going to be okay?" Honey asks innocently. I glare at him, and then at the ground.

"I don't know," I mutter. I look over at the NICU. "Dani's gone…But the baby…"

"What baby?" Tamaki asks. "I thought she had miscarried. I nod stiffly.

"She had been five months along," I mutter, staring at Tamaki. Just by the look on his face I can tell he knows what I'm getting at.

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi asks. I look up at her. What I want to do is find Mei and strangle her. Then in some damn near clear moment I remember the girl's accusations about Dani.

"I don't know," I sigh heavily. I look over at the glass door again. I haven't even seen my daughter yet. I force myself to stand up and walk into the room I've been avoiding. I walk right up to where this child sleeps, entirely unaware of what has happened. Just a few hours ago, I didn't think this baby even existed, let alone that she was mine. They have her hooked up to a machine to help her breathe while her lungs continue to improve. She's so small. Is this all even real?

In this moment it all hits me. Dani is dead, and somehow this infant is all that's left. Not only that, but so much of Dani was a lie. I should have seen it. That night when I found her in that warehouse, she wasn't Dani. Every so often that strange side would come out, but I always refused to notice. Now I'm here. Now it's all too late.

"You need to be strong for her," Honey remarks, suddenly beside me.

"How am I even supposed to take care of her? At least the first time Dani was still here," I question. I thought I wanted a family. Now..Now I don't even know. Everything has changed.

"You'll figure it out," Honey assures.

"Kyoya," I hear my father call. Honey leaves us as I turn to face a man I'd rather not see at all. "I just heard what happened. The doctor filled me in."

"I don't even know what to say," I confess. Father nods slowly, looking behind me.

"I will be calling our lawyers. I believe they can't argue our claim now," Father explains almost triumphantly. I feel sick again.

"Is this all about the money?" I demand. "Everything that ever meant something to me just got shattered, and you care about a damn business?"

"She was a girl. She was always as good as dead," Father argues. I look behind me.

"That's her daughter, my daughter," I remind him. Father laughs.

"And I bet she dies as well. She doesn't even have a name," Father remarks. I think for a moment.

"Yes, she does," I muse. "Her name is Kotori, bird of luck."

"You aren't honestly planning on raising her, are you?" Father asks. I haven't decided. Yet when I look up at him, I feel like my mind is made up.

"Yes, I am, and I will build this company back up. I will get to the bottom of Dani's death, and I will set things right," I tell him. I mean every word I say. I'll also be damned if anyone stops me.

"If you make this choice, I won't stop you. I think you're foolish, boy. You can't do this, not alone. I'll tell the lawyers you'll get everything," Father sighs.

"I'm not alone," I remind him, walking out to the Host Club. They're all sitting in the waiting area.

"What are we going to do?" Tamaki asks, standing. I look at him, head held high.

"I'm raising Kotori, and I'm asking my sister to help me run Dani's family company. You all can help if you want," I explain.

"I have a cousin who just moved back into town. She's looking for a nanny job while she goes to college online," Haruhi tells me. I think for a moment. I still have one year of school left. If I use the summer to set things up right, I may just be able to do this.

"Give me her number. I think I'll be calling her. Excuse me, I need to find the doctor," I muse, walking away.

"How are you holding up?" the doctor asks me.

"I think I will be fine. I have a name for the baby. Kotori," I explain. "How long do you think she will be in here?" The doctor thinks for a moment.

"Well, we're going to give her some steroids to help stimulate lung growth. I would guess in about three or four weeks you should be able to take her home," the doctor tells me. "Are you sure you want to be raising a baby? Kotori will not be easy to care for. We still don't know if the drugs will affect her, and if so how they will."

"I am going to be hiring a nanny. I don't see the point of having any one else take care of her. I am her father after all," I remind him. The doctor smiles.

"You're a good man, Kyoya. I'll keep you posted on how Kotori is doing. For now, you should go home and get some rest. Your father said he will handle Dani's body. You just focus on what you need to," the doctor pats my shoulder. I decide to take his advice, but not before I go and take one last look at Kotori.

 **A/N: So we're off to an interesting start. Welcome to the sequel of If We're Honest! If you were hoping Dani would live, well, that sucks for you! Yeah, I'm a very harsh writer. However, I will promise happy endings (possibly.) in this fan fiction! So Kotori. I actually was looking for a good name here on Pinterest and came across Kotori and was like this is absolute perfection right here. I'm really into name meanings. I'm weird. Anyways, (totally is losing focus. My attention span is a total of like five seconds right now) I think this should be fun. Leave a review. yeah. OH! So, I will be posting my evaluation of this fan fiction and If We're Honest tomorrow on my Wattpad! I will be taking things topic by topic as so not to spoil things in this fan fiction, but I think it'll be fun. Anyways, leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit across from Satomi Fujioka, Haruhi's cousin. She has Haruhi's eyes and black hair that hangs over her shoulder in a thick braid. Apparently she's only a year older than I am, and decided to move in with Haruhi and Ranka so she could find work. She's quiet and pensive, I can already tell. She sits in a dark grey dress, staring at me the same way I stare at her. "I hope you know this will not be an easy task," I tell her.

"Whatever affects those drugs you talked about had on her, I'll be doing everything I can to help," Satomi remarks. She's determined, dutiful. However, something in her seems familiar and I can't quite place what that is.

"I will want you on staff 24/7," I comment. She nods.

"That only makes sense," Satomi agrees. "When do I start?" I'm almost taken back by how forward she is. She expects me to hire her. Then again, I really don't have that many options.

"You start as soon as Kotori gets released," I reply calmly. Satomi smiles, standing to shake my hand.

"Just give me a call boss," she winks before leaving. What the hell just happened? Was she…flirting with me? I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't feel comfortable with it. I just lost Dani. I can't even begin to consider relationships. It's just not the right time. Then again, will it ever be?

I fall asleep on the couch going through legal papers. However, I'm rudely awoken by someone pounding on my door. I groan as I sit up. The maid opens the door. "This street rat demanded to see you, Sir. She said she has information about Miss Danielle," the maid explains. Could it be…? I jump off the couch and let the guest in. Sure enough, it's Mei. She's thinner than the last time I saw her, and her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Come in," I usher coldly. Mei hesitates, looking up at me with dead, drug haze filled eyes, and then steps into the room. I slam the door. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" I growl.

"You didn't know her, not like I did. She wasn't what you thought," Mei mumbles. I can tell she's starting to cry. She just stands there, shaking like a leaf.

"Tell me about it," I demand. She looks up briefly before glancing at the ground.

"It wasn't no robber that killed her parents. She framed the robber. One night she told me, explained how she stole her Daddy's gun and shot them. She was so little," Mei muses. She looks back up at me. "She was dangerous, that Bird. One moment she'd be all good, quiet and calm. I liked that. Then she'd get all mean, a true bitch. Damn, some days I thought she'd kill me in my sleep." She shakes even more now.

"Have a seat," I offer. She nods quickly, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Why are you here?" I ask her.

"It's Rex. He wants me dead," Mei cries.

"What matter is that to me? You should die. Either that or go to jail," I growl.

"You deserved to know about Dani, about Bird. You gotta make sure they know what she did. I don't think her parents were her only victims," Mei pleads, jumping up suddenly and grabbing my wrist. I didn't think she could have such strength, but she does. "I don't give a damn what happens to me, but make sure that bitch's story comes clean." The next thing I know she starts shaking massively, falling to the ground. I recognize the seizure immediately and call for the maid to come back in, and to call an ambulance.

Mei was suffering from drug withdraw. She was dying before she even stepped foot in our home. I watch Kotori sleeping. I didn't think I'd be back here so soon, but I guess life's cruel that way. Still, it's a chance to see my daughter. I think that's the only reason I came here. I should call Tamaki. Mei's pleading rings in my head, replaying over and over like a scene from a movie. She only proved what I already thought. Dani was not who I thought she was. Now I have to find who all was hurt from that. I can't make it all better, but I have to try. Kotori deserves the truth, and I have to provide it for her.

Finally I pull myself away. It's getting late. I'll call Tamaki in the morning. For now, I need to look up what happened to Dani's parents. She was what, five when they died? Could a five year old really do such a thing? Then again, even when we were young it was like she had no sense of innocence. She was quiet, decisive. I never knew what to expect from her, right up until the end. I get home, and pull out my laptop as return to the comfort of my own bed. It still hurts. Here in this room I did something I never thought I capable of, despite everything I told Haruhi.

I can't keep reminding myself of that moment, but I do anyways. This time, however, I see something I never saw before. I see the look in Dani's eyes when we are arguing, that blind rage, that odd spark. I'd seen it before, that spark that crept under my skin and brought out things I never thought I could feel. Now she's gone, and I feel a strange sense of peace. It's like one part of me is numbed, so shatter, but there's another one that finally gets to rest.

I'm not sure when it is that I fall asleep, but sleep I do. I must have read through that report a thousand times. The sun shines through the window, and I hear a soft knocking on my door. When it opens, it's my sister's face that greets me. Fuyumi looks at me, shaking her head. "It's almost noon you know," she remarks. I groan, grabbing my glasses.

"When did you get here?" I ask. She shrugs.

"This morning," she answers. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "Father called and told me what happened. You are planning on getting up today, right?"

"Why is that so important?" I yawn. She shakes her head.

"The funeral, it's in two hours," Fuyumi reminds me. I stare at her.

"Can I tell you something?" I inquire. She nods, and I begin to explain everything Mei told me, and everything I'm planning. When I finish, she just looks at me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Fuyumi, I don't feel I have a choice. This needs to be done," I tell her.

"What can I do?" she asks, resting a hand on mine.

"I'm not sure yet, other than to help me. I already have someone to be a nanny for Kotori, but while I'm high school I can't exactly do much for the business," I muse.

"I'll help as I can then," Fuyumi laughs. I find something in me to smile. "Now, get dressed. Father wants us all to have lunch before the funeral," she urges. I watch as she leaves the room and take a glance at my laptop. I'll talk to Tamaki at the funeral. For now, I need to get ready. Today I bury the woman I thought I loved, the woman I realize now I never really knew.

 **A/N: Alright, sorry for the delay between chapters. I had a very odd day yesterday and just couldn't get myself to really write. So when I got up this morning I decided to pound out the rest of this chapter! Other news, I also have the first two chapters of my evaluation of this series up on Wattpad. My username on there is the same as here. The first chapter is an intro of sorts and then we get into the fun in the second chapter. So, this chapter. We meet Satomi. We get a few more clues about Dani. Things are starting to roll here. What do you all think? Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand near the front of the funeral home. I don't want to see her. I can't. I don't care how nice they made her look. I can't see her the same way I used to. Tamaki stands next to me. I've just explained my meeting with Mei to him. "What are you going to do?" Tamaki asks.

"I believe it is worth looking into," I muse. He nods, taking in my words.

"I'll help you," Tamaki tells me. Just then, the Fujioka family walks in. Ranka is in a black blouse and some dress pants, his hair and makeup done up. Haruhi wears a black dress, something Ranka had to have talked her into. Satomi also wears a black high low, her hair no longer in a braid. She is picturesque, her lips a deep red and eyes enchanting. No, I can't think of her like that. Dani is there in the other room. She may be dead, but she's there. Ranka runs over to me and takes me in his arms, squeezing.

"Oh you poor boy! It's so sad this had to happen! Haruhi tells me Dani was such a nice girl!" Ranka cries, squeezing me tighter. I cough and he finally releases me. Frustrated and slightly embarrassed, I fix my suit.

"Life is never fair," I sigh, looking at the two girls. "Thank you for coming."

"How are you holding up?" Haruhi asks. I shrug.

"I'm fine," I mutter, my eyes once again landing on Satomi. What is wrong with me? She's my daughter's nanny, and I'm being attracted to her at my daughter's mother's funeral! Thankfully I get a reprieve as the rest of the Host Club walks in.

"Kyoya-Chan!" Honey exclaims, running forward and hugging me as well. I feel my body tense. I'm so damn tired of all these hugs. I pull myself away, and watch as everyone walks into the viewing room while I continue greeting family.

It's been about an hour, and I'm hovering a bit closer to the viewing room. No one is bothering me, and for that I am glad. I busy myself writing in my notebook, making plans. In fact, I'm so distracted I don't even notice Satomi walk up beside me. "What are you writing?" she inquires, trying to look over my shoulder. I snap my notebook shut and glare at her. Her hair looks a bit longer now than it was in a braid. It's attractive, in a strange way.

"It's none of your business," I snap. She smiles.

"You seem tense," Satomi remarks. I shrug, and she grabs my hand, leading me further away from the people. We make our way back towards the bathrooms. "You know, I'm not usually so blunt about my flirting. I think maybe you should give it a thought," she smiles. God, she's intoxicating. Why am I even like this?

"I just lost my fiancée," I growl. "Besides, I am your employer." Satomi laughs. It's light and airy.

"I know what it's like to lose someone you love. You should just try and bounce back," Satomi advices. I think for a moment. Then my sleep deprived mind decides to step in. What's the harm? Just once… It wouldn't hurt. I lean in, smelling her lavender perfume. That's it, I don't care anymore. I smash my lips against hers, and it's insane. She grabs my shirt in her grasp, pulling me into the nearest of the two bathrooms. I don't even notice which one it is, just following this Aphrodite into the nearest stall where I slip my hands up her thighs.

"Be glad you're so damn enchanting," I growl in her ear, unbuttoning my pants. We're both panting, and I begin to take her there. That is until we hear the door open and Ranka's humming fills the room. We freeze, silent. I've been holding Satomi up, so my feet would be the only one Ranka would see.

"Damn, it's so hot. My makeup just isn't sticking," Ranka mumbles under his breath. My heart is pounding. If we're caught, my reputation goes to the wind. Satomi presses her hand over my mouth and begins to move again. I fight back a moan, holding my breath, and I watch her do the same. By the time Ranka leaves, we've finished. I set Satomi back down and fix my clothes.

"Never, ever, tempt me again," I growl viciously, leaving the bathroom. Why the hell did I just do that? Why did she even want me that badly? I walk straight into the viewing room, and up to the half open coffin. Dani is pale, eyes closed. It's like nothing ever happened, and that she's just sleeping. I used to watch her sleep. I used to love the way she'd curl into me, lost in a dream. I was always there for her, and I can't help but feel like I betrayed her.

That night, I'm staring at the ceiling, my shirt unbuttoned. Half of me wants to fire Satomi, but the doctor just called and said that Kotori will be ready to go home tonight. I'll need Satomi. I should change, but my body refuses to move. Finally I force it to, and change into something comfortable. Fuyumi managed to set up a crib up in my room once we got back from the funeral. Father offered to pick up Kotori. He said he'd rather me stay here, make sure everything is ready. Fuyumi is going with him, so I feel safe about staying. I'm too mentally drained to go back to that hospital. If I do, I'll break and I know it.

Finally Fuyumi walks into the room holding a tiny pink bundle. I almost shake as I walk forward towards her, silently taking the sleeping girl out of my sister's arms. She smiles, patting my arm before leaving. I sit on the edge of my bed, holding Kotori in my arms. She snuggles into me, and it's like the last string snaps. I cry. I haven't cried yet. I just cry. I hold my daughter close and let myself mourn for her mother, something I had denied myself. I hear a yawn, and look down to see Kotori wake up. She has her mother's eyes. "Hello," I mumble. She reaches a small hand up, and it's like my heart skips a beat. This is real. "I'm going to try and make everything okay," I mutter to the child who probably doesn't even understand. I mean every word though. In this moment, I know I'm doing the right thing. This creature, this child needs me. I owe her everything, and that's what I'm going to give her. Everything.

 **A/N: Alright, it's a bit shorter than I would have liked, but this works. It's an interesting chapter... Kyoya is certainly having an interesting time. I wasn't going to have anything between him and Satomi yet, but I saw a perfect opportunity and took it. Also, no Satomi is not a whore or something. Without spoiling, I will say she knows what she is doing. She did say that Kyoya needed to jump into something for grief sake and hinted at some grief in her past. She's being understanding. I feel like I should stress that. I don't want anyone hating Satomi. Trust me. She's awesome. Other fun news: I am going to be turning this entire thing into an actual novel! This will be my new project, and I may or may not put it on Wattpad or try some other method of self publishing when it is finished. I don't know yet. I actually spent some time today and started planning out characters and stuff. Also, I have decided on a new fan fiction idea. It'll be an AU for the show House, MD. I think it'll be fun, and it's within my element but also not within my element. I've never done a straight up AU before like this. I did do one for NCIS on my other account on here, but this one is a lot different. It blends medieval/fantasy stuff with House. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Summer finally draws to an end and I find myself sitting back in Music Room 3. Over the last week since Kotori's arrival, I've barely slept. We're still waiting for the lawyers to give us Dani's family's business, but I've quickly learned that Kotori will in fact be a handful. Even with Satomi helping, it's draining me. I'm half asleep sitting at one of the tables, my mind numbed and head aching. "Kyoya-Chan, are you okay?" Honey asks me, shaking me from my almost slumber. I groan, looking up at everyone. Honey and Mori are only here because they happen not to have college classes at this time. I'm so out of it right now though that I didn't even notice them walk in.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," I mutter, sitting up with a sigh.

"So are we going to fill them in?" Tamaki asks. I close my eyes, rubbing my temples. I don't want to deal with this, not now.

"Fill us in on what?" Haruhi inquires. Great, now they'll have to know. I glare up at Tamaki, and begin to explain our plan. The room goes silent for a few moments, everyone looking at me.

"You believe this girl?" the twins demand in unison. I nod slowly.

"Mei may have been insane, but I know what I saw. Dani wasn't Dani when she died. It was like she was someone else entirely," I tell them.

"You know that Satomi wants to be a psychologist, right?" Haruhi asks. I look up at her, tensing. I'm still a bit wary about the nanny. I know it was my fault that that incident happened, but I feel like Satomi pushed a bit too hard. Still, she did seem to hint at being in a similar position at some point. What's her story anyways? I'll have to try and figure that out.

"So she may be able to help us if Dani really was crazy," Hikaru adds, picking up on Haruhi's idea.

"Perhaps I'll let her in then," I muse.

"We'll get through this," Honey encourages, and somehow I know he's right.

Later on in the evening I finally return home and fall straight to sleep on the couch. I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Hey, are you going to eat?" Satomi asks softly. I look up at her.

"Why'd you do it, back in the funeral home? Why did you push me so much?" I demand. Satomi bites her lip.

"I could see it in your eyes that you wanted it. I also lost my boyfriend once in a car accident when I was 16. I could barely function until one night his best friend came over to comfort me and one thing led to another. We never stuck as a couple, but that one night saved me. You need to let go, and I knew that if I didn't push that you wouldn't do so," Satomi explains. I pull myself up and sigh.

"How's Kotori?" I ask her.

"She's asleep. So, ask me anything else you want. I feel like you should get to know me if you're going to trust me," Satomi offers. I think on her offer. Maybe I should. How can I trust myself to let her help if I don't?

"Alright, why did you want the job? Why take care of a child who will have issues like Kotori who will never have a mother?" I inquire. Satomi closes her eyes with a deep sigh.

"Let's just say something happened in my life that made it so the only way I can be a mother is by helping those who don't have one. Maybe I'll explain one day, but right now I really can't," Satomi replies solemnly. I can feel through her voice that she's close to tears, so I don't push it.

"Thanks, then, for choosing Kotori," I mutter, getting up to eat. As I leave the room, I can hear the soft breath of crying.

That night, I stare at the ceiling in the darkness. I'm half tempted to look up Satomi, something I don't know why I haven't done before, but I don't. I can't. I can tell she doesn't trust easy, and I'll never earn it if I look her up. Instead I turn my thoughts towards her point. She was right. I needed that moment in the funeral home. Dani's dead, and if I don't move on, I'll never be able to do anything. It still hurts though, like someone tore out my heart. Even after all she did… She didn't deserve to die. No one deserves it, but it happens anyway. I guess I can understand now how Haruhi feels to lose someone close. I can tell why she's so tough, and I guess I respect her more for it.

I turn over on my side, setting my glasses on the nightstand. Kotori is finally sleeping, so I guess I should get some shut eye too. Still, I'm afraid. Whenever I sleep that moment replays, seeing Dani there bleeding on the ground. I guess I now also understand Dani's nightmares. Then again, what did she dream of? Did she dream of her parents, of what she did to them? Did she relive every last person she may or may not have killed or hurt? My heart sinks, because it's like I already know the answer. What else would haunt her so much? Dani's other side devoured her, poisoned her just like it did me. I felt it the night I hurt her. It was like a poison, eating me alive. I acted so irrationally, and now I'll never be able to explain myself to her. She'll never know why.

I stop myself from that trail of thoughts and try and get some rest. I have to finish this week of school and then I can let myself think about her or any of this. I need to take things slowly, if only I'd let myself stop and smell the roses.

 **A/N: So I want some honest opinions... Is this fan fiction going to sink or swim here? I want to know what you all think of the story line and stuff. I do still have some tricks up my sleeve for this fan fiction, but I'm having issues getting to a point where I reveal those tricks. Aka I have massive writer's block. So, it's up to you guys to tell me A. Do you want me to continue this? and B. What are your ideas of what I should do next? Please, please, please, please, please tell me in a review. This is currently my least popular fan fiction on here so I really need some help to get you guys reading. I'm even taking into account that this is a sequel to another fan fiction, but considering that's at over a thousand views and this is barely over 60, I'd like to know how I should approach this fan fiction from here on out. So let me know what you all think. Thanks a bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next year passes so quickly I can hardly describe it. To say the least, between school and work I had no real time to look into Dani, not that anything we did do yielded information. It was just a dead end. That was until now. My sister is watching Kotori, giving Satomi some time to look into a lead. One of Dani's old friends just got out of rehab. Not only that, but the robber who allegedly killed Dani's parents is being released today. I wait outside the jail for him. Tamaki and Haruhi asked to go with me, everyone else on one last vacation before the new school year begins, but I told him no. This is one thing I'd like to do myself. This is the first time I may be able to get the answer I need.

The man steps out. I've forgotten his name, but he has sunken eyes and a certain sorrowful feel to him that I can't quite place. With a sigh a step forward, knowing he knows I'd be here. "Let's get some lunch and talk, shall we?" I offer. The man nods silently. We walk along the road down to a nearby café, something small where no one will notice who I am. Needless to say, there are a lot of people high up who like me, and an equal amount who hate me. Father keeps most of them at bay though, reminding them all that I know what I'm doing.

The business itself, a pharmaceutical company which I am using as a side division to Ootori company, is well established so far with a strong start. A lot of people are just happy to see the name back on labels. We finally reach the café and take a seat. I cut to the chase, wanting to get out of here. "What happened that night?" I ask. The man glares at me.

"Why should I tell you? There's a girl, kill me if I say anything," he growls. I sigh, leaning back.

"You know she's dead now, right?" I inquire. He raises an eyebrow.

"You sure?" he asks. I nod stiffly.

"She died a year ago, stabbed by a friend on the streets. That friend told me it was her who killed her parents. Tell me what happened. I need the truth," I explain. The man sighs, sipping his coffee. He thinks for a moment, and then finally looks me in the eyes.

"I stepped in thinking no one was home aside from servants. Just one light on, you know? Kid stands in the dining room, knife in her little hand. She was so little, covered in blood. She looked me in the eyes, and smiled real creepy, like I'd be next. That woman and man, they were dead in the chairs, all slit open and eyes staring at the ceiling in shock. I panicked. No kid should go to jail, I told myself. I cleaned her up all nice and threw the dress in the fireplace. Just then the servants, I guess they'd been out for the evening, came back and I took the fall. Couldn't get that damn smile out of my head," the man muses. My stomach drops and I push my tea back. I can picture it in my head.

"She didn't say anything?" I ask. The man nods slowly.

"She said she was a bird who set people free," the man replies. I toss some money on the table, thank the man for his time, and head out of the café quickly. By the time I return home, Satomi has come back as well. She looks up at me, and without her asking I explain the story. Over the year, we've become confidants to each other, even though I know there is one thing she isn't saying. I sit on the couch next to her and sigh.

"She didn't just kill them. She cut them up, butchered them. She was five. How does a five year old do that?" I mutter. Satomi places her hand on my shoulder.

"I think she really was crazy, you know. The friend said she'd be fine one minute, and the next it was like she some demon," Satomi assures. I look up at her, studying her face. I grab her hand.

"Thank you for doing this. Now, not to entirely change the subject, but I have a question, and I need an honest answer. You said a year ago that something happened to you. What was it?" I ask. Satomi closes her eyes, biting her lip.

"I guess it's been long enough, and now is a good a time as any. Kyoya, when I was 11, I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer. I'll never be able to have kids," Satomi explains. I blink, taken aback. I've seen how much she loves Kotori, and just children in general. No one who loves children that much should have to go without. It just isn't fair. In a spur of the moment reaction, I lean in and kiss her gently. She pulls back slightly, but smiles, kissing me in return.

I quickly text my sister and ask her to keep Kotori for the night, something I know she won't mind. Now I just need Satomi. The first time was a means to move on and grieve; the second is all about love. I see it now. I love Satomi. I love her strength, and her sharp mind, and seeing how she acts with my daughter. She's everything Dani could have been, should have been. She has a heart of gold, and a smile worth a million bucks. She laughs, and it's like the world just stops. She calls me out when I've been working too hard, or when I'm getting to angry. She balances me, and for that I will never let her go, not that I think she'd ever want me to.

By morning, it's like the world is a happier place. Satomi rests her head on my chest, and I put my glasses back on. "I really don't want to work today," I sigh. Satomi looks up at me.

"Then take a day off. You deserve one, and I'm sure Kotori would like to spend a day with you," Satomi suggests. I pet her dark hair back. I let my hand fall and rest on her old scar from her surgery when she was 11. She just nuzzles her head into my neck.

"I love you," I whisper in her ear. She hugs me.

"It's been too long since anyone's told me that," Satomi mutters, kissing me back. She truly is the light of my life.

Kotori did enjoy a nice day, and this evening I sit with Tamaki. He seems well enough, despite the fact that now that Ouran Academy's school year is beginning. That means he won't see Haruhi every day. "I want to ask her to marry me once she graduates this year," Tamaki tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you're just thinking this now," I reply.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asks.

"You obviously fell in love with her from the first time you saw her," I point out.

"Okay, what about you and Satomi then?" Tamaki shoots. I freeze for a minute. "Wait, you guys actually…?"

"Last night," I sighed. "Well, and at the funeral." Tamaki's mouth drops.

"At the funeral?" he breathes. I nod. Tamaki goes silent.

"I have an idea," I muse. "Let's ask Satomi and Haruhi together. I was planning on having a Halloween party for the company, and if we get Ranka to give us his blessing, we can ask then." Tamaki smiles.

"Let's start planning then. I'll call Honey and Mori," Tamaki agrees. He jumps up and makes some calls while I ask Ranka over for dinner. I'm hoping this plan works, and that Father won't hate me for it.

 **A/N: YES! I finally got some headway on my own! Oh gosh, I was checking my story stats today and suddenly had a moment of brilliance. Yeah, I know, I skipped ahead a year of time. I was actually debating it, but I decided it would just be better for me. Plot wise, it'll just be so much better. ANYWAYS, I have already failed in my October goal to post daily at least one chapter from one of my stories. I've been sick with a bad cough. I do want to during the course of the month post a lot for each of my fan fictions just because November will be a crazy month full of Nanowrimo and stuff, so a lot of my focus will be on that. So, if you guys have any plot ideas for this fan fiction, please leave a review and let me know. I still want ideas. However, I am glad to see people reading this. We finally passed the three digit mark so yay! Have a great day everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween comes with a rush of servants setting up for the party. I don my costume with a sigh. I know Satomi is an avid fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux, so I decided to dress as Raoul did during the masquerade ball. With a confident smile, I nod and head out the door. Tamaki decided to join in my idea of French literature, he dressed as Marius from _Les Miserables_. "Did you get Satomi to dress as Christine?" Tamaki asks. I nod stiffly. That had been a bit of a battle, considering she didn't expect to even be invited to the party in the first place, but I had talked her into it surely enough.

"How about you? Did Haruhi finally cave into being Cosette?" I ask in return. Tamaki smiles proudly.

"I told her it only made sense we dress as lovers of high and low society," Tamaki explains. "She just had an issue with the wig." I chuckle.

"She'll live, and I'm sure tonight she will be glad in the end," I assure. I walk out to greet my guests, and am stunned when Satomi walks in. Her hair hangs in bouncing curls, and her makeup makes her look like a Greek goddess. Her black domino attire, as taken directly from the book, has the twins' mother's hand work written all over it. The way it hugs her waist just right sends my heart racing, and I find myself standing in stunned silence.

"A white suit looks good on you," she compliments with a smile as she reaches me. I grab her hand and kiss it, my mouth dry.

"I do not think words can describe you," I breathe, looking into her eyes. She laughs, and I remember exactly why I'm doing this.

"You, Kyoya Ootori, are way too kind. I'm going to find Haruhi," Satomi replies, walking away. Soon the guests finish arriving, and the dancing begins. I find Satomi and hold her close, but not too close. No one knows of us yet, despite the fact that she's spent every night in my room for the past few weeks. Kotori is being watched by Ranka tonight, and I now think that was a really good choice. As gorgeous as Satomi is in this dress, I want her out of it. I look behind her to see Tamaki dancing with Haruhi. She looks so different with a blonde wig, but I can tell she's enjoying herself with Tamaki. The other club members are here as well, and have found dance partners at least for this dance.

A few more songs pass, and Tamaki finally pulls Haruhi to the top of the stairs. The music stops, and Tamaki calls for attention. I'm near the edge of the crowd, having pulled Satomi with me. I catch my friend's eyes and give him a stiff nod. He turns to Haruhi with a bright smile. "My dear friend and your boss Kyoya Ootori thanks you all for coming tonight, and I thank you for your attention," Tamaki begins, clearing his throat. "There are some really nice costumes here tonight, and I have decided to dress as Marius, a rich man who gives it all up for what he loves. He was born into money, just as I am. Haruhi Fujioka here dressed as Marius' love, Cosette, the daughter of a woman who had nothing but the child she loved until her death. I think these costumes suite us well. I am rich, and Haruhi is not, and we have not known each other for more than a few years. Yet I know that I love her more than anything. I'd give up everything for you, Haruhi, and all I ask is that you say yes right now… Haruhi, will you marry me?" Tamaki explains. I see the shock on Haruhi's face, and watch her gently nod in awe as the crowd erupts in cheers. I take my moment to drag Satomi outside to the garden where Hikaru and Kaoru have set up a vast array of candles.

As we reach the chilly outside, I pull Satomi close and kiss her. "God, you're gorgeous," I whisper in her ear.

"What's going on with you tonight?" Satomi laughs, a brow raised. I lead her through the row of bushes and trees, holding her hand. The moon is full tonight.

"I love you, Satomi. You know that," I remark. She nods slowly.

"I know it'll never work between us. We aren't as lucky as Tamaki and Haruhi. I'm never going to be able to love you like that in public, or give you an heir," Satomi sighs. I squeeze her hand.

"I have Kotori," I remind her. We stop, and I face Satomi, pushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. "We can make it work. I already talked to Ranka, and I have shown that I don't give a damn what my father says. Satomi, I've learned that love is not something to take lightly. For a year now, you broke down every wall that went up when Dani died. You made me whole again, and I can't lose that. I look at you, and it's the scariest thing. It's scary because I see you and I think that I can't lose you like I lost Dani, but at the same time I don't want to let her go. I need you in my life, Satomi. You are remarkable, and everything I have ever wanted in a partner. Let me make you the deal of a lifetime. Be mine, and I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to show you just how amazing you are, and how much I love you. Be my partner, and I will never let you go until I've breathed my last breath. Be Kotori's mother, and be my bride," I explain. I kneel on the ground and pull out a ring. It has small sapphires in the band, with a large ruby in the center.

Satomi looks at me, and thinks for a moment. She's crying, and I just want to kiss the tears away. The world is silent, like it's holding its breath in this moment. Waiting. I wait for an answer. She studies me for what seems like an eternity, and finally takes a breath to answer.

 **A/N: Yes, I'm a literature buff. Yes, I love classics. Don't judge me. Alright, so Haruhi says yes to Tamaki! What will Satomi say to Kyoya? Yeah, I left this as a cliffhanger for a reason. You guys will not get an answer until someone reviews. You guys really seem to like reading this story now, but it is the only one on here that has no reviews. So, I'll make a deal. Give me a review of your honest opinion of how this story is, and when that happens, I will sit and write the next chapter with Satomi's answer as soon as I can. Call me cruel, but I feel like I'm writing blind when you guys don't review. So take up my challenge. What do you like about this story? What do you want to happen? What do you want Satomi's answer to be? Tell me! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Of course you idiot," Satomi laughs, holding out her hand for me to slip the ring onto. As I do, I realize my life has changed…

Looking back now, I can see how my life has led me. Loving Dani opened my idea to the very thought of love. We were able to find out the number of victims she had, and lay to rest all those crimes. I am better off without her. Satomi was influential in that, using her skills to profile Dani. Once Haruhi graduated as a lawyer, she and Satomi went to court in order to give all those families a sense of peace.

Satomi became a child psychologist after college, working on special cases to keep others from ending up like Dani. She's a great mother to Kotori, and we give her everything we can. It's strange, being technically family with Tamaki. I see him and Haruhi on a regular basis, and call Ranka weekly to let him know how things are going.

The business is well, and Kotori plans on taking it over when she can. She struggled with health as a child thanks to the drugs Dani took while pregnant with her, but the kid is a fighter. She looks like her mother, but me as well. Satomi pushed me to tell Kotori about her mother when she entered Ouran Academy's middle school. I didn't tell her everything until she entered high school. She took it well, and helps with charities when Satomi has them.

Overall, I've moved on with life. I enjoy my family, and I still keep in touch with my friends from the Host Club. I never understood Dani's last words until now. It's true though. Despite it all, the pain and death, and everything else, if we're honest, I'm not bitter.

 **A/N: So no one has reviewed... I made a decision. It's time to put this thing to rest. I gave it a nice ending (unlike If We're Honest). I hope you enjoyed this ride. Thus far we've reached over two hundred views. That's why I decided to post one more chapter. I don't really know what else to say. So, I'll thank you all for reading and as always, please leave a review. I had fun with this. I feel satisfied by the ending. So, let's put it to bed.**


End file.
